


Should I Tell Them?

by teatimeready



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Danneel Harris, Bad Flirting, Body Image, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Jealousy, Keeping Secrets from Family, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Constantly lying to your friends and family can be rough. How would you bring up the fact that you are just a totally boring, plain women... That just happens to be friends with the whole SPN cast, as well as other actors and actresses in Hollywood? Find out how y/n deals with all these challenges when her relationships come to light without her permission. The public can be so cruel.





	1. Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie this made me a little uncomfortable posting a story like this. I highly respect all actors involved. Everything in this story is a work of fiction and I mean no disrespect to anyone.

_Text_

_Fr:J-Bird(Jensen)_

 

 

 

_JB:_

_You still comin this weekend?_

 

_Me:_

_Of course! I wouldn’t dream of missing out on the party!_

_I’m super excited to see the new house~_

_JB:_

_Just the house? ;)_

 

_Me:_

_Also excited to see you_

_as well as everyone else._

_Duh. ;)_

_JB:_

_Good. Dee and the kids are super_

_pumped to see aunt Teeny._

 

_JB:_

_Do you need a ride from the airport?_

_I’m pretty sure Mish had already decided_

_he was going to get you._

_Just a heads up._

_Me:_

_Oh? Well that’s good to know._

_Saves me the trouble of getting a cab or whatever._

_Also good since he knows the address. Lol_

_JB:_

_You would know it_

_if you weren’t being weird about it._

_Me:_

_What do you mean?_

_I’m not being weird about anything._

_JB:_

_Mhm. sure._

 

_JB:_

_You tell your family about us yet?_

 

_Me:_

_…_

 

_JB:_

_Or about your ‘side job’?_

_Me:_

_That’s not fair._

_JB:_

_That’s what I thought._

_Aaaand that's what I mean_

_when I say you are being weird about it._

 

_Me:_

_You know why I haven't told anyone._

_It just doesn’t feel right…_

_JB:_

_It’s not like we are criminals or whatever._

_What’s the big deal if you tell them you know_

_some celebrities? ;)_

_Me:_

_I know that!_

_And you guys are not just some ‘celebrities’!_

_My family would flip!_

_JB:_

_I think they would be more upset_

_that it took you so long to tell them about us._

 

_JB:_

_Mostly Jess. xD_

_Me:_

_Oh, God. I can only imagine the hell_

_I would get from her. Ahaha_

 

_JB:_

_I wouldn’t want to be you when that_

_day comes._

_JB:_

_But in all seriousness, you should tell your family._

_Mish & I want to be able to take you out _

_ & show you off ;) _

_Me:_

_I will tell them someday, don’t worry!_

_and I’m going to ignore that statement & winky face _

_JB:_

_I’m just sayin- the world needs to know who_

_C.M.B is &what she has to offer it. _

_Me:_

_Thank you? I feel like that was a compliment._

 

_JB:_

_You're welcome._

 

_JB:_

_And it was._

_Just know that we all love you._

_Whatever you decided to do_

_we support you_

_2000%._

_Me:_

_Lol, thank you._

_And I love you guys as well._

_Me:_

_I should get back to packing tho so_

_I make it to the airport on time._

_See you soon!_

_Xoxo_

_JB:_

_If you forget anything we will_

_cover you._

_Dee sends her love!_

_Good luck._

_Me:_

_ <3 _

 

_**************************_

 

I have only been on a plane a few times, as I normally just like to drive, but Jensen insisted that he cover a ticket for me so I would arrive sooner than later(And as it were, the plane ride from my home state to Texas was only about 3 hours with little to no turbulence). I couldn’t really argue with his logic even if it made me uncomfortable for him to pay for me. He has a habit of doing that for me, no matter how much I complain about it.

 

Surprisingly enough it was super easy to spot Misha after I grabbed my bags. He likes to think he is incognito, but he ends up always wears the same ‘disguise’.

 

My smile only grows the closer I get to him. “Hey there, smiley. Give daddy D a big hug!”

 

I made an unladylike snort before I jumped up and brought him into a bone crushing hug, “God, you are so weird,” I tease, “And that is why I love you so much.”  

 

He lets out a loud laugh, “Thanks, sugar.” He says in a mocking Texas accent as he snuggles into my hair, “I love you too.”

 

The hug lingers for longer than it should, but we just brush it off once we part. “So have you been to the house yet?”

 

“Of course. Who do you think helped set up for the party?” He playfully asked as we headed to his car, “Grant it Jared did kinda helped out as well. He messed around with the kids while the grown-ups did the work.” It's always nice that no matter how long we have been apart, Mish and I can still talk like there was never any space or time between us.

 

We continued to chat through out the car ride. It wasn’t until Mish turned off the car that I even realized how much time had passed. “We’re here.” He song, “Welcome to the new house.”

 

I step out of the car and take in the large, castle like house. A house I've seen many times before. “Um.. Misha? This is the house next to their old house. Did they really just move into the house next to them??” I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped me as I shake my head. Everyone made such a huge deal out of this new house, only to find out that it was just next door.

 

Misha stepped around the car with my suitcase and started to head inside, “I think that is question for Jensen and Dee. Now come on! The party has already started.”

 

I gawk at him for a moment before I glance around and just now notice all the parked cars, “Wait, it started already?! I’m not dressed for a party!” I rush to catch up to him,  “And shouldn’t you leave my suitcase in the car. Or are you not the one taking me to my hotel?”

 

Misha only smiles behind him as he just walks right into the home, “You look perfect. And why would anyone be tasking you to a hotel? This house has like, 80 rooms. You are staying here.”

 

All I do is let out a quiet _oh_ before I’m struck by the beauty of the interior design. Emerald and rose colours danced across the room. It reminded me of what a victorian English home might look like. It was so elegant, but still had such a cosy feeling to it.

 

“Oh my God. This is beautiful.”

 

“You like it?” Came a familiar voice.

 

I beamed up at Jensen and I brought him into a warm hug, “I love it, Jay! This is like, my dream house! It has my two favorite colours, there are bookcases everywhere, and- and are those cat ledges on the walls?! Now you _have_ to get a cat!”

 

Both men chuckled at my outburst, “I don’t know about getting a cat just yet. But Misha here can bring his little animals over and they can all run around and play all they want.”

 

“I can’t tell if you are talking about my cats or my children.”

 

Jensen smiled coyly at Misha, “Both.”

 

All three of us bursts into a fit of giggles like a bunch of grade school kids. “Are you boys keeping our lovely guest of honor all to yourselves?”

 

“Dee! Please help me!” I tease as I kiss Danneel on the cheek. “These bad men won't let me leave their sides. Will you be a dear and show me around?”

 

“Of course, sweetie. We can leave these bad men to their plotting.”

 

*******************************

 

I’m surprised by how many guests there are at the house. Almost two-hundred people fit comfortable in the vicinity.  A lot of the people here I didn’t even know the Ackles were really close with. One that stood out the most to me was Chris Pratt. I had met Chris a few years ago and we hit it off right away. He is such a laid back, sweet, considerate guy that it’s no surprise that I developed a crush on the little ball of energy. I hear his signature laugh behind me and I turn to see him chatting with Jensen.

 

Before I reach them I can see Chris has a goofy grin on his face, “Hey girly, I was wondering where you were. It’s been way too long,”  He kisses me on the cheek though, he lingers a bit and I lock eyes with Jensen. He has an unreadable expression on his face.

 

When Chris releases me I awkwardly cough. I’m sure both men can tell I’m blushing. “I agree, Chris. It’s been too long since I’ve seen any of my friends on this side of the country.” I chuckle softly, “I’ll be in town for a few days. If you are still around  maybe we could go out for coffee or something.” _You should pat yourself on the back for how smooth that was, Christine._

 

“Yes! I’ll be around these parts for a few days as well. We should totally do something. If you can squeeze me in that is. I’m sure a lot of people want your company while your here.”

 

I smile over the rim of my bottle, “I’m sure I can pencil you in.” and take a quick swing of my beer. “Maybe we could go to Jensen’s brewery! I’ve been wanting to go for ages!”

 

Jensen cleared his throat, “I was actually planning on taking you there one of these days..” He started to trail off so Chris spoke up, “Hey man if you were already taking her that's fine. I don’t want to step on anyone's toes here.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t be stepping on anyone's toes. Right Jensen?”

 

Before Jensen could reply Chris spoke up again, “Nah, it’s fine. I have a better idea. How about I take you out to dinner instead?”

 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know any restaurants around here really, but I’m sure there has to been some romantic places near by.”

 

I pause a moment to take in what Chris just said. Jensen excuses himself as I get my bearings together. “Romantic?” I lamely ask before I put down my beer bottle.

 

Chris bashfully rubs at the back of his neck, “Y-yeah. Romantic. Honestly I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages, but I didn’t know how you would feel about it with your family and all.. Plus, your such an amazing friend, and like, in general just a really important person in my life- I guess I was afraid of possibly making things awkward between us.”

 

I smile warmly at Chris and gentle squeezed his forearm, “I would love to go out to dinner with you... Romantically.” We both laughed at my clarification. “And if were are being honest... I’vehadacrushonyouforyears.” _Whoops, I forgot how to breath._

 

“Wha- really?” He asked, “Are you...Are you for real right now?”

 

It was my turn to awkwardly rub at my neck, “Y-yeah.”

 

He runs his hands through his hair, looking around the room, “Wow. Just. okay” Then he steps closer to me, “Can I kiss you?”

 

I let out a squeak, “ _What_?”

 

“Right, sorry, too soon. I was Just, uh, getting ahead of myself, that’s all.” He took a step back, “Forget I asked.”

 

“No!” I almost shout as I grab onto his wrist. I feel him tense up. “Sorry. I just mean, no as in I’d actually like that.”

 

“You want me to kiss you?” He asked slowly.

 

“Very much so.”

 

“O-on the lips?”

 

I feel my face heat up. “Yes, preferably on the lips.”

 

“Oh. Good.” He licks his lips and I copy the action, “Lips are good.”

 

He starts to lean in, and _oh god this is finally happening. I’m going to kiss Chris Pratt!_ I place my hands on his chest as his lifts up my face. I can feel his warm breath on my lips and-

 

_Crash._

 

Chris and I jump apart at the sudden sound of glass breaking. Everyone in the room, including us, looked around to find where the sound came from. After a few seconds of no one saying anything the chit-chat picked back up. Chris and I turned back towards each other. We both started to laugh.

 

“Maybe we can save our first kiss for after the date?”

 

“Hm.. I don’t know.” I tease, “I’m not really the type of girl that kisses on the first date.”

 

“But you were just about to kiss me!” He playfully points out.

 

I dramatically shrug my shoulders, “I guess I’ll just blame that on the booze.”

 

“Oh?” He smirks, “So are you telling me I should booze you up on the first date?”

 

I laughed, “No!” then playfully smacked his arm, “That is not what I am saying at all, Geez.”

 

He grinned, “Yeah, that sounded less alarming in my head.”

 

“I’m sure it did. Listen, I should really check on Dee and Jay. Make sure they are doing okay with party stuff and what not.” I started to lose some of my gusto, “Just text a time and a place, yeah? For the date I mean.”

 

“Yes! I will do just that-asap!”

 

I smile at him one last time before I merge with the crowd of people.

 

***********************************

 

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmy GOD! I have a date!_

 

Even with the party slowing coming to an end, with only the Ackles, Collins, and the Padalecki family left, I can’t even begin to calm down the inner excitement and pure happiness I feel in the moment. It’s not everyday I get a date! Not to mention one with my bff/crush of how many years.

 

“What’s got you in such a smiley mood?”  

 

I grinned up at Jared, “Oh, _nooothing_.” I sing.

 

“Oh, suuuure.” He teased me, “Really, what is it? You got gas?”

 

I choked a bit, “Wha- No!” I can’t help the belly laugh I let out, “Why would I be smiling if I had gas? I’m pretty sure I would be in pain.”

 

He puts his hands in the air in defense as he laughs with me, “I don’t know! What is it then?”

 

I calm myself before I lean towards him, “Okay, I’ll talk. Just, promise to keep this between us, okay? I don’t know how these things usually work, so I don’t want to screw anything up.” I pause and waited for his reaction. He silently nods his head and leans down towards me. “I have a date!” I whisper happily.

 

Jared doesn’t say anything for a few beats as I can tell he is processing what I just said. Finally he asked: “ _What?”_

 

 _“_ I have a date! Like, a date-date! With romantic intentions and every _thang_ ” I chuckled at my stupid joke, “Yeah, Chris asked me. Well, I guess you could say we agreed on it? Whatever, the bottom line is I have a date with Chris Pratt!”

 

“Wow that’s, really awesome Christine, I’m happy for you, really,” He cleared his throat and glanced around the kitchen, “It’s just…” He leaned against the island, “Christine and Chris?”

 

“Wha-” I didn’t understand the question until I noticed the goofy grin, “Oh! You’re making fun of us!” I laughed and playfully swatted at him from across the counter. I sobered up quickly though when I actually took a moment to ponder on it, “oh God, I didn’t even think about that,” We broke out into a fit of giggles again, “It does sound kinda silly doesn’t it.”

 

“What sounds silly?” Jared and I turned towards kitchen entrance where Jensen was resting against the doorway.

 

“Nothing.” Jared quickly answered before I could say anything. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, everyone is sitting in the living room right now so,” They shared a look before Jensen addressed me, “Come on, sweetheart. We got a surprise for you.”

 

I followed the taller men to where Danneel, Misha, Vicky, and Gen were sitting around and chatting. Everyone stopped talking as Misha got up and handed Jensen a small, green box. “We thought you should be the one.” I heard him say.

 

Jensen cleared his throat and turned towards me. “Here. This is from all of us.” He bashfully thrust the box into my hands and I couldn’t help smile smile up at him.

 

I stood in front of everyone as I stared at the silk covered box, “You guys didn’t have to get me anything. If anything I should have gotten Jensen and Dee something.”

 

“Nonsense, sweetie. You being here with us is a gift enough. We love you.” Everyone made a sound of agreement with Danneel’s statement.

 

“I love you guys too.” I gushed as I opened the box to reveal a copper key. I could tell right away that is a house key, “Aw, you guys are giving me a spare house key?” I smiled at Dee and Jensen, “that’s so sweet, thank you!” I went to hug them but Jensen put his hands up.

 

“Actually, it’s not a spare.” He took a quick glanced towards the others, “It’s yours.”

 

I tiled me head in question, “I don’t understand.” I looked at Danneel for an answer.

 

“What Jensen is saying,” She stood up and grabbed my hands,  “is that the key,” She squeezed my hands, “As well as the house. Is yours.”  

 

I blinked up at her, “What?” I still didn’t understand what she was saying. There was no way she meant-

 

“We bought this house.” Misha jumped in, “All of us. For you.”

 

“And we all picked out the furniture and decor as well.” Gen added as well as Vicky cheerfully said, “It was a lot of fun.”

 

All of this was too much. I could feel my eyes had started tear up as my whole back shook as if I was cold. “Why?” Was all I could muster.

 

“Because we love you.” I looked at Jensen with awe. “You're family, Christine. And we wanted you to be close to home.”

 

“What do you say? Wanna live closer to this zoo of a family?” Jared joked and we all chuckled.

 

“I don’t know what to even say. I-”

 

“Just say yes.” Jensen stepped closer to me, “that’s all you have to say right now.”

 

I finally break and let the tears freely fall, “Yes!” I choked out and brought Dee and Jensen into a tight hug. Jensen pulled me away from Dee and kissed me hard on the mouth. I felt someone claw at me and I turned my head to see Misha was now behind me. He grabbed me from Jensen and kissed me as well before he brought me into his arms. I rested my face into the crook of his neck before I made my way over to Vicky, Gen, and Jared. Everyone was crying now but none of us could be happier. “Thank you.” I finally said after calming down a bit, “I really love you guys.”

 

“We love you too.” Dee said as she handed me a blanket, “Why don’t you head up. We will all be staying here tonight. If that's okay with the owner,” She teased me. “That way we can all get up at a decent time and have breakfast.”

 

“Of course you guys can! Whenever you like. And breakfast together sounds lovely,” I started to head upstairs, “I would hope you all made yourselves a copy of house key, ya?” Everyone shook their heads yes and we all bid each other a goodnight.

 

It wasn’t until I was curled up in my new king size bed that I realized I shared a tender kiss with _Jensen_.

 

_As well as Misha._

 

Thankfully I was too happy about everything else that happened to overthink it.


	2. Getting Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to finally post the next part! <3

 

 

 

_Text_

_Fr: C-Pawnee(Chris)_

  


_CP:_

_Good morning, beautiful ;)_

_Hope you slept well in the_

_Ackle’s new house!_

_Hopefully no ghost. ;)_

  _Me:_

_Good mornin’ to you as well!_

_And I slept good! Thankfully_

_no ghost in my new home!. xD_

_CP:_

_....Wait, what?? Your moving_

_in with the Ackles? That’s so cool!_

 

_Me:_

_No, the place is mine! They bought_

_me a HOUSE! <3 <3 _

_Sorry I just assumed they told ppl_

_^.^’_

_CP:_

_It’s all good. Wow that is so sweet of them_

_CP:_

_Did you have any idea that they_

_were buying it for you?_

_Me:_

_No! It was a complete surprise._

_Me:_

_This means I for sure will be able to hang_

_w/ you_ _while you are in town! Lol_

_CP:_

_Awesome!!!!!!!!_

CP:

_Good cuz I’m missin ya already ;)_

_Me:_

_You sound like Misha xD_

_Me:_

_It’s only been one night!_

_CP:_

_And? ;)_

_Me:_

_*eye roll emoji*_

_Me:_

_I guess we should remedy that soon_

_CP:_

_Oh yea?_

_CP:_

_What did you have in mind?_

_Me:_

_Hey now! I thought YOU were suppose_

_to be taking ME out? ;)_

_CP:_

_Oh, I’ll take you. ;) ;)_

_Me:_

_!!!!_

_Me:_

_You. DOG xD_

_CP:_

_Woof. ;)_

 

I smiled down at my phone as I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of waffles and bacon hit me before I even entered the large room.

 “Good morning, sunshine!” Danneel stepped away from the stove and kissed me on the cheek, “you sleep alright?”

 “Like a baby,” I smiled back. I glanced around the empty kitchen, “where is everyone?”

 Dee went back to the stove and turned a few slices of bacon, “The Padalekskis' had to head home-trouble with the kiddos,”

 “Oh no,” I mumbled around a piece of bacon.

 “Everything is fine. Something just came up with the sitter. Vicky is around somewhere. Jensen and Misha are taking a shower.”

 For a split moment I played with the idea that they were showering _together_ but shook my head. I knew better. “Everyone should be here soon.”

 Just on cue Vicky showed up behind me and hugged my waist. She rested her chin on my shoulder, “mornin’.” I brought my clean hand up and gentle patted her hair. She stayed attached to me until Jensen and misha walked in.

 “Mornin’ sweetheart,” Jensen purred as he walked up to me. I lifted my head to say good morning back but before I could he gentle placed his lips to mine. He lingered a moment before he stood back up and went over by the stove as if what had just happened was normal. As I stood there stunned, Misha swooped in and did the same exact thing. _Okay, is this like, becoming a normal thing for them now??_ I blinked rapidly before I gave Vicky a look as she was watching the whole exchange. She had a dreamy look on her face that only added to my confusion.

“So what's on the agenda for today, guys?” Dee asked the group as she dished everyone a plate of bacon and waffles. We all sat down at the large dining table.

 Jensen spoke up with a mouth full of eggs, “I was planning on taking Christine and Mish to the brewery this afternoon.”

“No Danneel or Vicky?” I asked over the rim of my coffee.

“Dee and I have some shopping to do. And before you ask, no. You get to enjoy time with the boys today.”

Danneel jumped in, “We want to get you some extra stuff for around the house so you don’t have to move it down with you.”

 That made me pause, “You really don’t have to do that. I mean, I really appreciate it, but you guys bought me a house! You’ve done enough.”

Vicky reached over and squeezed my hand as Dee just smiled, “but we want to. And trust me, this stuff you won't want to have to pack.” She winked and Vicky let out a quiet snicker. I knew these girls were up to something but I ignored it for now.

“Speaking of packing; I should call my family and let them know I’m moving…And I should start looking for a job.”

 The mere mention of job hunting put a sour taste in my mouth, and I set down my fork. I’ve worked for the same school district for the last 8 years. Custodial-maintenance work doesn’t sound that glamorous, but it pays very well, and I have full insurance. I had gone to school for theatre but didn’t finish because of- _issues_. With such little work experience would I be able to find anything good around here?

Jensen cleared his throat, “Don’t worry about that just yet. And I’m sure we could find you something to do at the brewery.”

“You would hire me? Even though I have no experience with making beer?”

Jensen placed his hand on my thigh, “Of course we would, darlin’! We all know you have experience with heavy lifting, and that you are a hard worker.”

“Kinda have to be when you're working around kids.” Mish added playfully.

I smiled at both men, and continued eating my breakfast as I tried to ignore the heat of  Jensen’s lingering hand.

 

**********

 

The drive to the brewery was surprisingly not _painfully_ long, even though the place seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. “Oh, it’s beautiful here!” I playfully tug on Jensen and Misha’s arms as I drag them up the gravel walkway. The lights hanging in the trees was one of the first things I noticed about the area. Even though it was too early to have them on and actually see them, I could still imagine how gorgeous it would be at night. “I’m such a sucker for trees!”

Both men laughed at my excitement as I practically jumped up the stairs of the wraparound porch. Already the place reminded me of my childhood home, and I wasn’t even inside yet.

Everyone was rushing around to get ready for the day. Jensen said people tend to show up around 15-20 minutes after opening. I was so pleased to finally be here that I didn’t even think about what that meant. Once patrons started rolling in, I asked what I could do to help out. Jensen of course argued that this was supposed to be a fun time for Mish and I to just mingle, but I _really_ wanted to help out! Plus, I argued playfully, that if I’m going to be working here I might as well get used to it before I’m actually being paid. That made the older man let out bark of laughter and sent me to the gift-shop to pick out a shirt to wear. That way I actually looked like a worker, he said.

I went with the classic black shirt, and started moving supplies from the brewing area to behind the bar. Pretty simple stuff so far, but I was enjoying myself grately.

Laughter and smiles surrounded me in the sea people. I didn’t have to hear what all the people in the building were talking about to know they were having a good time. I’m so proud of what Dee and Jay have accomplished here. I was delighted to see so many bashing in the pure joy their dream was making.

I felt a hand slide across my lower back, “What’s with the goofy grin, sugar.”

I smiled up at Jensen, “This.” I gesture around the crowd of people, “It’s amazing, Jay. I’m so proud of you and Dee.”

He doesn’t say anything at first so I glanced back up. The smile on his face told me he was also proud. But there was something else there too. And it didn’t go away as we held each other's gaze for a little too long.

Wait- Was he leaning in? Before I could finish the thought we hear a loud _Jensen!_ from a few feet away. Misha came at us with a worried brow which quickly changed to a pleasant smile.

“Sorry, the guys in the back said they needed a word with you.”

Jensen removed his hand from my body, “yeah, okay. I’ll be back quick.” And before he could sneak off Misha whispered something in his ear. Jensen just shook his head and rushed off.

I stepped closer to Misha, “I hope everything's okay?”

“Of course!” He boosted, “Just normal business keeping stuff.”

I side-eyed him, “Business keeping stuff?”

“You know, bookkeeping, numbers and- stuff.” He shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck.

I let out a snicker, “Okay, Mish. Imma go get a beer.” I gently patted his arm before I headed towards the bar.

Sipping on the cool, dark stout I glanced at my phone. I had a new text from Chris! I felt my face heat up, and I coughed. _I can’t believe I’m getting so worked up. It’s just a text! It’s like I’m a teenager again, geez_. I take a huge gulp of my drink to calm my nerves.

“U-um excuse me, miss?”

I turn towards the women standing behind me. I could tell right away that she had to have been fresh out of high school. And a Supernatural fan; if the shirt and sweatpants were anything to go by.

I push my glass away as if to protect her from it, and smile, “Hi!”

“Sorry to bother you, I just- I was wondering...”

I gave her my full attention, “It’s okay, sweety. What’s up?”

She bashfully tucks her hair behind her ear, “I was just wondering… Are you friends with Jensen and Misha?”

 

And suddenly I can’t breathe.

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm already working on the next part! <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think(I love talking with you!) ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story like this. Please let me know what you think. <3


End file.
